This disclosure concerns bags, methods of using bags (including filling), and methods of constructing bags. In particular, this disclosure concerns bag constructions and methods including zippers and zipper-protective covers.
Flexible packages, in particular resealable and reclosable packages, are frequently used for packaging of consumable goods. Goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans. Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. For some applications, a tamper-evident structure, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.
A reclosable bag is provided that includes a reclosable mouth with a zipper and a slider device. The reclosable bag also includes a shield that covers the zipper such that when product is dispensed into the bag interior, the shield protects the zipper and prevents contact between the product and the zipper. In preferred arrangements, the shield includes an area of weakness to permit easy removal of the shield from the bag.
Preferably, the shield is shaped to function as a funnel to help direct product into the bag interior, when filling.
Preferred methods of using and constructing bags will utilize constructions as described herein.